The Captain and the Soldier
by Semperfigal08
Summary: Captain America never leaves a soldier behind...even if that soldier is now a brain-washed assassin.
1. Chapter 1

So Code Red and Winter Soldier are two of my favorite EMH episodes…so this is a WHN and WHB. I've changed a few things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

"Finish him," Captain America heard as he was thrust into the young man's arms. Through his swimming head and dimming vision he decided the man who was about to kill him looked vaguely familiar. Guess he would never know he was now he thought as he lost the battle to keep his eyes open. He felt a prick in his arm but it didn't feel like what he'd expect a bullet would feel like…

As he was dropped to the floor he noticed the room wasn't spinning quite as badly and his lungs no longer fought for air. _The antidote…but how?_

Blue eyes sought out the man who had just saved his life; and for the first time Cap got a good look at the Winter Soldier. And his heart stopped beating for at least a few seconds. _Bucky?_

The hollow eyes held no recognition as they looked defiantly at the Red Skull who declared angrily, "For your insolence-"

"Hey Skull," Cap picked up his fallen shield and stood, still somewhat shaky to his feet. "Look at me; we still have a score to settle."

The crazed man began to fire and Cap blocked the rounds with his shield as he sprinted towards his nemesis. They crashed through the window and landed in a heap. Cap was able to gain the upper hand just as Ironman and Captain Marvel arrived on the scene.

"Nice photo op," Ironman stated and Cap ignored him. He leapt back up through the shattered window and looked around. The Winter Soldier was nowhere to be seen. Something clear caught his eye at the end of the room and he walked over to it. It was the syringe that contained the antidote that had saved his life.

Energy and adrenaline spent, he leaned weakly against the bulkhead. Could it really have been Bucky? The spunky kid he himself had trained? The kid who had sacrificed himself all those years ago because the world needed Captain America? But the better question was: if it was Bucky, how had he survived and what had they done to him?

"Cap?" the voice made him start and he glanced up into the worried eyes of Janet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he told her tiredly, pushing himself to be standing fully. "I'm glad to see you looking like yourself again."

"Same to you…Tony wants you to get checked out though. He's worried because you were exposed to the most amount of toxin and for the longest time. He's waiting on the quinjet."

"Ok," Cap gave the room one last sweep then followed the Wasp outside where the team was waiting on the quinjet. The Skull was already boarded and Miss Marvel sat behind the wheel. "Ready?"

"Ready." Cap said as he buckled himself in. He leaned back against the headrest and let his eyes drift shut, more tired than he would like to admit to the certain billionaire sitting next to him.

"That was one of the stupidest stunts you have ever pulled," Tony hissed in an angry whisper.

"It wasn't exactly a stunt; more like a kidnapping." Cap pointed out.

"Whatever; Carol's going to drop us at the mansion so I can get you checked out while they go drop bozo over here off at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"No," the super soldier shook his head. "I want to be there. It's…I need to be there. This is personal Tony."

Tony removed his face plate and looked at the man beside him, the living legend. Though Cap still wore his mask, Tony could tell he was still feverish. Super soldier or not, he'd received a very high dose of a very deadly poison; and while the serum had saved him and the antidote had worked, the little adventure in between had taken its toll. He needed to be at home, resting. And Tony knew enough about the man to know that would never happen unless Cap saw Red Skull behind bars with his own two eyes. And all things considered, the soldier deserved that.

"Fine. On one condition."

"And that is?"

"As soon as we see Skull behind bars and get home you go straight to the infirmary to get checked out. And if you're not 100 percent by my standards, you go to bed. And stay there this time."

"Agreed."

Steve didn't feel as relieved as he had hoped he would when they had dropped the Red Skull off on the hellicarrier. His team chatted for a few minutes but he wandered to the edge and pulled out the syringe. His body ached and he longed for home and bed. In a few minutes they would be back in the jet headed for the mansion and life would continue on as normal. For everyone else at least. Because his life had been changed this day, and as soon as he had rested a little and regained his strength he knew what his next mission would be: find the Winter Soldier…because Captain America never leaves a man behind.

"You ready old man?" Steve didn't have to turn to know it was Clint that put his hand on his shoulder. "Tony says it's time for your nap."

Scanning the horizon with trained blue eyes, Captain America turned and smiled at his teammate, ignoring the playful banter. "I'm ready."

To himself he thought, _Hang in there Bucky. I'm coming pal._

Not sure how long this will be, just a little idea I've been toying with. R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

Do not own EMH

The Winter Soldier sat in the back of a cattle train, somewhere in Germany. His eyes shut but senses ever alert, he tried to remember as he puzzled why he had spared the man from a week a go. The man was familiar…had he known him in his other life? He knew he had had another life, despite the lies the Scull had fed him. And in the deepest part of him that still held hope, he dared to believe maybe he hadn't always been a brainwashed assassin. Then he heard the voice of the Red Skull in his mind, laughing and taunting him and his eyes flew open. It didn't matter who he had been or what he was now; all that mattered was making Skull pay.

Steve glared through the impenetrable glass at his oldest foe. His heart burned with rage that would make the Hulk proud but he kept it in check. To the end, he would remain a better man than Johann Schmidt.

"What was Code Red really about?" The Captain asked, unable to hide his ire. "Why did you brainwash , Falcon, and-"

"The Winter Soldier?" The Red Skull tsked. "A disappointment, that one. He intrigues you, doesn't he, Captain?"

"Who is he?" Cap demanded the Skull sneered and Cap pounded the glass separating he and his nemesis. "Tell me!"

"These are questions you might not like answered…but I will tell you this: you have only yourself to blame Captain." The last word was spat out and Steve had plenty more to say if the alarm had not gone off. Reluctantly he sprinted off to answer the call.

Several hours later he sat in the Avengers debriefing room, the Sleeper threat momentarily dealt with. Cap had tuned most of it out, the wheels in his mind turning. Tony gave them their assignments and Steve approached his friend.

"Tony, I'd like to try a different approach. I would like to go after the Winter Soldier."

Tony was surprised. "Why? What's this about Steve?"

When he was answered with sheepish silence from Cap he shrugged. "Fine, keep your secrets. I trust ya Cap, but to pull this off your gonna need someone sneaky with access to top secret files."

An hour later Steve had thrown a change of clothes into his old army knapsack and hopped onto his motorcycle, an address and name of a man who had once promised him a favor. Ordinarily, he would never have cashed it in but he was desperate to know the truth before the questions drove him mad. He just hoped the answers weren't as bad as the sinking feeling in his stomach told him they were.

Not sure if anyone is interested in this story or not but I'm gonna keep it going!


End file.
